Fox's and Snake's
by grim500
Summary: after naruto was betrayed at an early age by the one he loved he soon starts to change Naruto X harem


A Sad Naruto Story

It was a cold and miserable day all Naruto did on days like these was think about his past and about how everyone treated him

"Like I'm some kind of monster" he said to himself "like they hate me for just being alive" he continued to stare out of the window thinking about all of the times he was beaten had things thrown at him an for all the times when people would whisper about him.

"I hate them. I never did a thing to them but they hate me anyway" he said to himself again "I may as well go to the academy and see if I can do any training" he sighed as he made his way out of the door.

He was walking the streets however even when it was raining there were people still out whispering and glaring he was used to this by now but it still hurt he still felt bad as if he had done something but he didn't know what.

"HEY GUYS!" he yelled as he got to the academy however the only ones in the room were Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata

"Naruto you're so annoying!" yelled Sakura, which Naruto just grumbled a response to and sat down

"What a loser" muttered Sasuke?

"WHAT YOU SAY!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone, this is the reason no one likes you, you know because you just say whatever comes into your head and its because you didn't have parents to raise you properly I mean if you did you wouldn't be so annoying face it Naruto your a mess I'm surprised anyone can even stand to be near you and I think that the reason why everyone glares at you and avoids you" she said unaware of what she had just said

"I knew I shouldn't of come here today" he said hurt by her words "you know what Sakura I may not have parents and I may be annoying some time but you have no idea of what its like do you! To have people say things about you when you're walking in the street! Throw things at you! Call you a monster! And then when it's your birthday have people try to kill you! You don't know what its like to have people hate you for just being alive! So if you wanna hurt me or say bad things about me that's fine! Because I'm used to PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut

"even a dobe like Naruto didn't deserve that" sasuke said coldly from his desk

"I didn't mean to" sakura mumbled hanging her head in shame

'Naruto-kun' hinata thought sadly

On the way home naruto walked very slowly never taking his eyes off of the road since he knew the villagers were glaring at him. He thought there was no point in looking at them anyway they would just start to yell and throw stuff at him like always.

When he reached his apartment there was a note on the door saying 'leave you monster' naruto just sighed and walked into his "home" he took off his goggles and put them on the table wit what other small possessions he owned.

"Maybe I should leave" he said to himself "no one wants me here anyways" he then looked towards the stove where a half eaten cup of ramen was he sighed again and ate the contents in one gulp. There was a knocking at the door and frankly he had no intention of answering it he just flopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling while the knocking just got louder.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled to which the knocking stopped "thank god" he muttered once again staring at the ceiling "that's it" he said to himself "from now on I'm going to train even harder become stronger than every ninja"

Three years later naruto had kept his promise he did train harder and as a result he became faster and stronger he improved and mastered every jutsu he could find out about he was more determined than ever. He had also become cold and distant towards everyone he no longer pulled pranks and had became more serious.

Naruto was at the academy early today he was there before anyone else however his usual anticipation and bubbly ness was replaced by a calm and stillness he had also decided to change what he wore discovering that he was a walking target with his bright orange jumpsuit instead he now wore a pitch black cloak that went down to the ground and the hood came over his head so that his face was hidden the arms were long and went past his hands the front had a zipper that was almost invisible since he had it zipped up all the way but it could open if he wanted it to (like a Jedi).

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind him he looked to find that it was Sasuke

"It's me" he said removing his hood then putting it back up

"Oh" Sasuke said unenthusiastically as he sat down

The room soon filled up however no one sat next to Naruto as most of the others considered him a stranger not knowing it was actually him.

"Hello class" Iruka smiled looking at his class then seeing this new hooded stranger he raised an eyebrow but then continued "Today as you know is the big exam day so when your name is called please come into the room next door" he then left leaving someone to call out the names

"Naruto Uzimaki" they called

'At last' he thought he stood up and preceded to the next room where Iruka smiled finding out whom the 'stranger' was

"When your ready" said iruka

"Kage Bushin no jutsu" Naruto shouted at which 20 clones appeared

"There solid!" iruka yelled in surprise "you pass" he said handing him the piece of material "I'm proud of you" he smiled at which naruto just gave a nod then left the room.

On his way out of the academy someone put a hand on his shoulder so he turned around to see who it was. He found that the hand belonged to his class mate hinata she looked at him and asked "who are you?"

He didn't answer he just removed his hood and looked at her and then put it back up

"Na-naruto-kun" she stuttered, "I-I'm sorry"

"Its okay" he sighed, "Hinata follow me," he said coldly as he began to walk off she followed him closely

They soon reached the Hokage Mountain and he sat down at the top with her next to him they sat there for a while until he spoke

"A lot of people hate me" he said flatly "and I hate everyone in this village"

"Na–naruto–k-kun?" she asked sadly but he put a hand up to science her

"However I class you as a friend" he smiled under his hood with his face hidden

"Th-thankyou" she smiled however when she went to look at him he had stood up

"You're a nice person hinata remember that" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a confused hinata behind.

Today was the orientation at the academy today was the day the teams were picked as usual they all sat down and were waiting for iruka however today naruto clad in his cloak decided to sit next to hinata which she had no objections to. Indeed naruto had become cold to everyone but he liked hinata she was determined and most of all quiet, which he liked now it gave him time to think.

"Good morning class" iruka beamed at them "today as you well know is the day we decide your teams" he then began to read the list of teams until he finally got to "team seven" he called out "naruto uzimaki, sakura honoro and hinata hyuga" at this there was mixed emotions in naruto for one he would be with someone he liked but also someone he hated so he spoke up in a growl

"Why do I have to be with sakura?" he asked spitting her name like it was poison

"Because naruto you are the top of the class sakura is in the very middle and hinata" he looked at her sadly "was the last in the class" at this hinata looked down at her feet with saddened eyes

"Hunf" he growled at the response then sat down

"Now team 8" he called then continued until all of the teams were called then he dismissed them

Outside naruto was waiting for his team since he had to put up with them for god knows how long he may aswell start to like sakura or at least be on okay terms. They soon walked out to which hinata blushed seeing that naruto was waiting for them.

"You will follow me," he ordered as he started to walk off to which the girls followed close behind without saying a word.

They eventually reached their destination it was a very shabby looking apartment block to which sakura asked

"What kind of person would live in a dump like this?"

"I DO" naruto said coldly opening his door and letting himself in "follow" he commanded to which they obeyed. They entered the apartment to find that it was spotless (surprise) however it was still very small.

"Sit" he said pointing towards a small two seater couch to which they obeyed he then took a seat at the table and looked at them.

"I want to know everything about you two so that we can be a proper team and so we can function properly," he said flatly

"Well what like?" asked sakura

"Your strengths" he looked at hinata to which she blushed "your weaknesses" he turned to sakura

"well I know all of the fundamentals of chakra control but I've never really used it in real life that's about it really" sakura smirked

"And lets not forget you're an idiot with no consideration of other peoples feelings your selfish and self centred" he growled he then turned to hinata "now you"

"I c-can see peoples ch-chakra points in their bodies. I . . . I know s-some healing remedies I t-train a lot but I'm n-not that strong" hinata blushed

"You are strong, just shy" naruto smiled under his hood to which hinata blushed even deeper

"What about you naruto?" questioned sakura?

"Well as you know I'm the strongest in our class. Well I have been for a few weeks now. I hate most people except for a select few and I have a pet as for the rest I may tell you and I may not" he ended smiling

"You say you have a pet?" asked sakura

"Yes that's right" he replied

"Well where is it?" she asked

"Yuriko come here!" he said in a raised voice

A few seconds after he said this a large green snake slithered out from under his bed. At this the girls shrieked and jumped up onto the couch. The snake itself was as thick as naruto's waist and extremely long. It proceeded to slither its way onto naruto's lap where he started to pet it.

"She's harmless, unless I tell her to attack" he smiled and petted the snake's head

"Where did you get that thing?" sakura shrieked

"Her name is yuriko and I found her injured in the woods and I nursed her back to health" he smiled still petting the snake "she can change her size aswell"

"I-it is q-quite cute" said hinata moving of the bed and towards the snake where she proceeded to pet it

"See she's harmless" he smiled "I'm actually training her to become somewhat of a helper in fights a bit like a snake ninja," he laughed silently to himself

"So your gonna be bringing that thing to the academy and on missions!" yelled sakura

"Yes I am now you may leave," he said to them

"I'm outta here !" yelled sakura as she ran out of the front door

Hinata was about to leave when naruto grabbed her arm

"Hinata listen while sakura's gone I want to show you the real yuriko" he said then turned to the snake "it's alright now you can change back" at that the snake got off of narutos lap and slithered to the middle of the room where it morphed into a girl with long red hair, a pretty face and dark orange eyes. She wore a black ninja top but where her legs should have been was a long snake's tale.

"H-hello I'm Y-Yuriko" she said in a timid voice

"Hinata you may be surprised but she's not going to hurt you," he said as he turned towards Hinata

"I-I'm Hinata" she smiled at the snake girl who smiled back

"I'll go and make some tea while you get to know each other better" naruto stated going towards the stove

"Would y-you like to s-sit at the table with m-me" hinata offered sitting down

"Thank you" yuriko smiled sitting opposite hinata

"So how l-long have you b-been with naruto-kun for" hinata asked feeling a bit jealous

"About two months now. He's been really kind to me, helping me back to health and teaching me some ninja techniques" she smiled at the pale-eyed girl

"So why did naruto refer to you as a pet before?" she asked without stuttering this time but she still used a quiet and timid voice

"Well I am I'm his friend as well but I like the idea of being a pet I don't know why but I just do. Also I like being in my snake form more than this form so I guess that's why he calls me a pet. But I don't mind he still treats me as a friend"

"He also said you can change your size?" she inquired

"You listen to him a lot don't you" she smiled to which hinata blushed "well yes I can change my size its pretty good for getting information I suppose" she giggled slightly

"Well where do you come from?" hinata asked

"I don't know. Or I cant remember I've been alone for so long I just don't know anymore" she sighed looking down

"I'm sorry" hinata apologised

"Its okay, I know all about you though hinata. Naruto always talks about you. He says you're the only person in the whole village who has ever been nice to him" she smiled "he really has had a hard life" yuriko sighed looking over to him missing how red hinata's face had gone.

"Here's your tea" naruto said handing the tea to them then sitting down himself. It was quiet for a long time until naruto spoke up while looking into his cup of tea

"were going to be having kakashi as our Sensei"

"Who?" asked Yuriko?

"Oh I haven't told you yet he's a jonin and very strong however he has a tendency to turn up late he has sheringan in one eye and has a few bad habits that I'm not going into" he stated reeding a page out of his tatty bingo book

"Oh" both girls said in unison

"Its late time to go to bed" naruto said

"Goodnight naruto Kun" hinata smiled as she left the apartment

"Goodnight" he replied as she left

"Naruto?" asked yuriko

"Yes what is it?"

"How come you have to work with them?" she asked with jealousy in her tone

"Because we need a balanced team or so I'm told. Anyway its getting late you should get some rest" with that yuriko morphed back into her snake form and slid underneath naruto's bed. The lights then went out and they fell asleep.

The next day Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Yuriko (In her snake form wrapped around Naruto's body with her head rested on his shoulder) were all waiting in the academy for Kakashi to turn up.

"Hey Naruto when did you say he's turning up?" asked Sakura in a annoyed tone

"I don't know" he replied simply

"Ano N-Naruto kun are you going to tell Kakashi about Y-Yuriko?" Hinata questioned

"He doesn't need to know for now" he smiled at her making her blush

Just then the ever-late Kakashi walked in to be meted by his annoyed looking students well apart from the small Hyuuga girl who just looked scared.

"My first impression" he said dully "Is that your all a bunch of idiots" he smiled as the pink haired girl's mouth hung open offended "Meet me up on the roof" he commanded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

On the roof Naruto sat on the steps with Sakura as far away as possible from his snake Yuriko and Hinata sitting as close as possible to Naruto without thinking that she would faint which was about a meter.

"So" Kakashi started "I want to hear all about you tell me about yourselves. Who wants to go first?"

"My name is Sakura Honoro I know about chakra control and can perform it very well. I like sasuke kun alot and i hate ino pig. My hobbies are following Sasuke kun and sneaking into his house and sometimes wearing his shirts, my ambitions for the future are to marry Sasuke kun AND I HATE NARUTO!" she ended making Naruto stiffen slightly in anger but he then relaxed. And leaving Kakashi with one single thought 'OH MY GOD A FANGIRL WHY WHY!'

"Next you" he pointed to Hinata

"M-My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga I train a lot and can control chakra quite well I have my families blood line limit the byuakugan. My hobbies are to train, My dreams for the future" she took a quick glance to Naruto "I'm not sure about and I hate that I'm so weak" she finished in a small timid voice

'This one will need some work' "And finally" Kakashi pointed to Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I train a lot now and I have a lot of strong chakra techniques because of the village secret" he looked at Kakashi who nodded for him to continue "My hobbies are to train and learn new jutsus as well as looking after Yuriko, my dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage so this village will finally acknowledge me and I dislike all of the people who cant accept me because of what happened when I was born" when he was finished he looked at Kakashi a second time and as before he just nodded.

"Well now that that's over I'd like for you to meet me tomorrow for some survival training and don't eat any breakfast and by the way this will determine if you make it to genin level" he smiled

"But haven't we already passed the examinations?" asked Sakura

"That was a preliminary and the real test will be tomorrow because out of all of the teams only three of them will make it to genin level. Well bye" he smiled disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I think I'll go train," said Naruto walking off "your welcome to come along" he spoke without turning towards his teammates.

On the way to the training area Hinata and Sakura noticed people glaring at them and so the loud mouth asked Naruto about this

"Hey Naruto why are all the people glaring at us?"

"There glaring at me" he said simply as he continued to walk

"Why? Have you pulled a prank or something?" Sakura asked again

"I don't want to talk about it so SHUT UP" he yelled turning to face her then walking off

"HEY YOU MONSTER!" yelled one of the villagers "DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT TO SOMEONE MORE WORTHY OF LIFE THAN YOU!"

"YEAH GO DIE!" yelled another

"GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE DEMON!" cried another

Naruto began to walk faster away from the villagers but that did him no good as they started to hurl rocks at him. At this point he ran as fast as he could away from the scene leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he was out of sight.

"I'm sorry miss" said the villager who started the yelling "are you alright" he asked both Sakura and Hinata to which they looked up at him and both punched him square in the face at the same moment sending him 10ft across the floor they then ran in the direction of where Naruto had gone.

Meanwhile Kakashi was sitting in a bar nearby and saw what had happened.

"I knew Naruto must have had it tough over the years but I never thought it would have been that bad" he said to himself quietly "I've got to ask him about what else has happened to him over the years" he then paid for his drink and left.

Hinata and Sakura had been looking for Naruto for the best part of an hour now and they started to get really worried about him now. They were running past the woods when they heard an extremely loud cracking sound from the other end of the woods so they decided to look and see if anything was wrong. As they approached a clearing they noticed Naruto Standing in the middle of the clearing with trees fallen down all around him.

"NA . . ." Sakura was about to see if he was alright when he let out an angry growl before running at a nearby tree and delivered a massive blow to its trunk making the tree uproot out of the ground and topple over. 'He did that with a single punch' Sakura thought awe struck at the strength of her teammate.

"N-Naruto Kun are you alright?" asked Hinata running up to him.

"Huh?" he asked turning around surprised to see Hinata

"W-Where is Y-Yuriko?" she asked blushing at her realisation that she was so close to her Naruto-kun.

"Oh I think she went off into the forest for a bit," he said plainly

"N-Naruto-kun a-are you a-alright?" she stammered

"Ye I just needed to take some of my anger out on something" he nodded towards the trees

"HEY NARUTO YOU OK?" yelled Sakura walking up to him

"Yeah I'm okay now"

"Why did they call you a demon? I mean you've pulled some pretty far out pranks before but you didn't deserve that," she said firmly

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quietly "plus even if you could understand, it would take a long time to talk about it" he said his fists clenching at his sides

"Naruto-Kun" came a voice from the forest

"Hey Naruto who's that?" Sakura asked with a smirk there was no reply as her eyes just went wide when she saw a girl emerge from behind a tree. She was half hidden but she could still make out some features of the girl. Fist was her bright red hair then her bright red eyes but most shocking of all was that the girl behind the tree had a long snakes tail where her legs should be. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura blurted out while pointing at Yuriko before she fainted from the shock.

Some time later Sakura awoke in the clearing where Naruto had been knocking down all of those trees

'Why was I asleep' she thought to herself

"I see your finally awake" came the voice of none other than Naruto

"Yeah why did I fall asleep anyway?" she questioned

"Well you kind of fainted" he said clearly "because you saw Yuriko in her true form"

"You mean the SNAKE GIRL!" she suddenly remembered the sight of the young girl

"Yes my pet and friend Yuriko" he smiled at the thought that he did at least have some friends whether they would still be his friends if they learned about Kyuubi was another matter but he decided not to dwell on that too long as it brought up far too many painful memories "she's over there with Hinata" he mentioned towards some nearby trees.

"So she wont bite or anything? Or try to attack me?" Sakura asked

"No she won't. Just treat her like a person will you and not what the villagers treat me like because I'm . . .. Different"

"Okay" she said in a sad voice remembering what the villagers had done to Naruto before

"By the way Sakura if you ever do come to a conclusion about why the villagers hate me" he said as if he read her mind "ask either me or the old man Hokage to confirm your suspicions and tell no one else" he finished sending her a deadly glare "now come on we have to meet with the others"

"Right" she said standing up following the cloaked form of Naruto

"Hinata! Yuriko!" Naruto shouted across the clearing

"Hai Naruto-kun" they said in unison emerging from the trees

"I think it's about time we welcomed Kakashi back" he smirked looking up at Kakashi who was shocked from being discovered "well I was going to tell you about Yuriko but since you've been there for about half an hour now I think that its become clear to you that team seven now has a fourth member" he smirked at the shocked look on Kakashi's face as he leapt down from the tree.

"I have informed the Hokage of what happened earlier with the villagers" he stated "and they are being _dealt_ with" he smirked under his mask

"Kakashi I have a question for you" Naruto said slowly "why did you bother to report them?" Kakashi looked extremely surprised by this

"Well because they violated the Hokages law and furthermore they abused a minor," he said as if Naruto didn't quite grasp the situation

"But once their punishment is over they'll just hate me more and try kill me the next time" Naruto said looking down at his feet thinking about the painful memories of his past

"I didn't think of it that way" Kakashi said slowly

"A-Ano Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke up "I-I just want to say I-I would p-protect you from the v-villagers a-and stand by you w-what they said is wrong you are a wonderful person Naruto-kun"

"Thank you Hinata but its not like I cant handle myself its just that I gets to me sometimes" he said pain in his eyes that were just visible under his dark hood "It brings up painful memories that's all"

"That was what I was going to ask you about" stated Kakashi "I want to know about what has happened to you over the years and up until now?"

"Its 4:30 now do you think you'll have enough time?" Naruto asked to which Kakashi just nodded and sat down on a nearby fallen tree

"Very well, you all want to take a seat it may take a while" he said to the rest of his team

"You can start now," Kakashi said after everyone had sat down "were listening"

"Well I should really start from the first thing I can remember" he started "I was very little about 2 years old and I remember the old man Hokage putting me into an orphanage. He said that they'd look after me from now until I'd be old enough to live on my own. They never looked after me though. Instead they placed me into the cellar instead of a room. It was cold, damp and dark, I lost all sense of time when I was down there because of the lack of light. I only got fed once every four days. They fed me some cold leftovers from the other children's dinners before either punching me or kicking me. Sometimes when they kicked me too hard they used to take me to the hospital and say I had an 'accident' like falling down the stairs. The people at the hospital weren't too friendly either in fact they either used to hurt me some more or they didn't treat me at all. This same thing continued for three years until at the age of five they kicked me out and said that a murder should be able to hold their own or starve. I was starving for a time, I went a month without food and I was living on the streets. However I paid a visit to the old man one day and he asked why I was out of the orphanage so I told him the story but I left out the parts that said how the people had treated me because they told me they'd kill me if I ever told anyone. So the old man set me up with an allowance and bought me an apartment so that I could have somewhere to go and have some money to buy some food, he gave me some clothes as well. I went into town to try and get some food for myself like the old man had told me to but no one would let me into their stores they just beat me away calling me a monster and a demon. I eventually found somewhere that would give me some food and that was**Ichiraku's ramen. I usually went the park and played for a while and at first I thought I had made some friends but their parents quickly snatched them away and told them not to play with me anymore. When I was six I decided to train to become a ninja so I would at least have a purpose in life to feel a bit useful. I thought that if I protected the village, people would thank me and not hate me as much but I was wrong. Also because I had no friends no one would spar with me at the academy so my taijutsu was poor and the teachers wouldn't teach me anything because they also hated me, so I lacked both ninjutsu and genjutsu. When I was ten years old however Iruka became my teacher and he was nice to me. He was my only light in that living hell. He taught me lots of new things and I was improving but I was still the dead last. Then over the past five years I have been training harder to become the Hokage so the village would have to recognise that I exist or otherwise if I died tomorrow no one would remember me or even care" he finished with fresh stinging tears sliding down his face.**

As he sat crying he didn't notice a small pair of arms that wrapped around him or the pressure of their head resting on his shoulder.

"But the worst part" he continued "is that I can't get over this. I'm just too weak" he said with a mixture anger, sadness and disgust that laced his voice. At this yet another pair of arms wrapped themselves around him only this time he noticed them.

As he looked down he saw both Hinata and Yuriko embracing him in a tight hug.

"Naruto-kun" spoke Hinata in a caring voice "we care and were here for you" she finished tightening her grip.

"Yes Naruto-kun were your friends and were here to help" Yuriko said firmly nuzzling her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Naruto you aren't weak" spoke Kakashi a little more forcefully than he would have wanted "what you have experienced makes you stronger than even me! To have lived through that and still be sane, coherent even is amazing and really speaks for your character and a Hokage needs qualities like those" he smiled finishing his heartfelt statement.

Sakura however remained very quiet throughout the whole ordeal she only quietly sifted through her thoughts. The most persistent one being 'Poor Naruto. To have gone through all that and still be nice to us and other people when he was basically dieing inside makes him stronger than I could have ever imagined possible. He's even stronger than Sasuke-Kun" she thought and smiles sadly at her teammate who was still crying. That is before another thought popped into her head. "Wait did I just say that I liked Naruto better than Sasuke-Kun. Does that mean that I love Naruto instead of Sasuke-Kun! I'm so confused right now I don't know what to think" she finished, with her head held in her hands she looked at Naruto who was now calming down and hugging the two girls latched onto him tightly. Sakura then spoke up "Naruto-_Kun _whatever you need we'll be here for you" she smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you" Naruto said making everyone jump slightly after his long silence "for being here" he smiled at them. Only this time it was his true smile and not his foxy grin, which he put on to hide his emotions.

At that point all three girls present thought the same thing 'He looks so cute when he smiles.'

"Well now that we have worked through this and became closer as a team" Kakashi said taking a sly look at Sakura to which she turned her head "I have a few things I need to discuss with you Naruto but that can wait till later"

"I have a few questions myself" he replied loosening his grip on the two girls who stood up and blushed profusely thinking about the position they were just in.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning for the test and I'll tell the Hokage about our fourth member." He smiled waking away "oh and girls don't try and have too much fun with Naruto while I'm gone" he smirked as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a red-faced Genin squad.

"Goodbye Kakashi-Sensai!" yelled snapping out of her thoughts oblivious to what their Seneai just said

This left Naruto with only one thought about Sakura 'Idiot'

The next day Naruto found himself alone with Yuriko in her snake form at the training grounds that Kakashi told them to go to.

"I forgot he was constantly late," he muttered

"No he's not late your two hours early" Yuriko said looking at him with her slited pupils

"Stupid alarm clock" he cursed

"We could train before hand," Yuriko offered slithering off of Naruto and changing her size till she was as 10 meters wide and 100 meters long.

"No" he said firmly "we need to conserve our strength because I don't know how hard this test will be" he explained making the snake shrink back to its original size

"Well" said Yuriko "I'm taking nap under that tree" she declared as she slithered away from the cloak-clad boy.

"I guess I should take this thing off" he mused as he started to unzip his cloak showing his rather plain black ninja clothing underneath "now that's better" Naruto smiled placing the cloak carefully on the ground. He then proceeded to climb up a nearby tree and started to take a nap.

Two hours later Hinata walked into the training grounds. Hearing the sound of snoring she looked up into the tree and noticed Naruto sleeping there. She blushed when she saw that he wasn't wearing his cloak and she could see his chest through the tight fitting shirt he wore. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked behind her noting that it was just Yuriko in her human form she relaxed again.

"Good m-morning Yuriko-san" Hinata greeted

"Morning" Yuriko yawned in reply

"How l-long h-have you and Naruto-kun been here?" Hinata asked

"Bout two hours" she answered lazily "alarm clock broke" she smiled

"Should w-we w-wake Naruto-Kun Up?" Hinata asked with a slight pink tinge on her face

"Sounds fun" Yuriko smirked transforming into her snake form but 50meters long and 5meters wide. Hinata was about to ask what she was doing when Yurinko rammed into the tree causing Naruto to fall off of his branch and fall flat on his face. After this occurred Naruto jumped up and became alert of his surrounding. When he saw Yuriko and the dent in the tree he glared at her.

"Ha ha very funny" he said sarcastically

"N-Naruto-Kun a-are you alright?" Hinata asked running to his side

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm a fast healer" he smiled at her

"Sorry I couldn't resist" Yuriko smirked slithering over to them both

"Okay but your going to pay later" he said smirking plotting a prank

"So when's our Sensei supposed to be getting here? And where's that pink haired idiot?" Yuriko questioned

"Kakashi will get here when he wants to and Sakura's right behind you" he smirked pointing a finger at the now enraged ninja wannabe cracking her knuckles.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked darkly to which Yuriko transformed into her snake form with her fangs bared.

"Try it" Yuriko dared

'This is going to be a long day' both Hinata and Naruto thought

Both Yuriko and Sakura were staring each other down now. Sakura was the first to make a move charging at Yuriko with a Kunai in her hands. As soon as Yuriko saw this she too shot her body forwards with her fangs bared. However when they were three feet apart they were suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. The felt a pressure on their throats and looked down to see a very enraged Naruto cupping his hands around their throats.

"You will stop this now" he said very calmly to an extent that it scared them "we need our strength for this test because none of us know how hard this is going to be" he finished loosening his grip and letting go.

"Sorry Naruto-kun" said Yuriko in a small voice

"Yeah" said Sakura as if she wasn't really paying attention

"Now I suggest we sit here or go to sleep and wait quietly for Kakashi to get here" Naruto spoke turning away and walking towards Hinata.

Ten minutes later Kakashi showed up and focused his eye on Naruto and then the rest of his group. "Sorry but a black cat crossed my path and . . .."

"LIAR!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs

"Yes well. Anyway I have to speak with Naruto for a while before the test but we'll be back soon" Kakashi spoke as he walked up to Naruto

"Talk to Naruto about what?" asked Sakura

"Hey Sakura could you please be quiet" Naruto said as sweetly as possible "grownup's are talking" he smirked as he walked off leaving a fuming Sakura behind.

Both Naruto and Kakashi walked for a while until they were out of earshot. Kakashi then turned to Naruto and asked in a serious tone "How long have you Known about the Kyuubi?"

"A few months now" Naruto replied "I first spoke to the Kyuubi when I was asleep the day after Sakura yelled at me in the Academy"

"Has it tried to influence you in any way?" Kakashi asked

"No, although there have been a few lessons on Chakra control"

"I find that hard to believe since it did try to destroy Kohana in cold blood" Kakashi stated

"She didn't know she was killing innocent people!" Naruto retorted in anger

"Wait the Kyuubi is a GIRL!" Kakashi was shocked at this new development

"Yes she is and she went to Kohana with good intentions" he replied a little more calmly

"What were those intentions then?" asked Kakashi in disbelief

"Okay I'll tell you the full story behind it just as she told me" Naruto mentioned for Kakashi to sit "Well it started off 13 years ago when Orochimaru started to try and gain immortality. The Gods and Demons made a pact that no mortal should live forever. That was the one thing that they could agree on. So when the few humans in history tried to gain this power the demons or tailed beasts that could travel between plains came and stopped them. Since Orochimaru was very powerful the demon king sent the Kyuubi to stop Orochimaru who was around Kohana at that time. The Kyuubi and Orochimaru engaged in a battle, which lasted a while. However Orochimaru placed an incredibly strong Genjutsu on the Kyuubi and it seemed that there were hundreds of clones of Orochimaru attacking her so naturally she defended herself and attacked them. This lasted for a long time when suddenly in the distance she saw a figure riding on the back of a giant toad performing multiple seals there was a blinding flash of light and at that point Orochimaru's Genjutsu Failed. The Kyuubi could see that what she thought were Orochimaru's clones were actually shinobi of Kohona and she was shocked to say the least. After this point the world went black and the next thing she saw was that she was lying in a basket crying but she couldn't move. It was at this point that she realised that she had been sealed into me and couldn't get out. She could hear and see everything I could as I grew up and we met for the first time just a few months ago where she explained this all to me and she was genuinely sorry and disgusted at herself for what she had done. She's not the bad person everyone thinks she is. She was just fooled by Orochimaru into attacking the village and doing his work for him." He finished leaving a shocked Kakashi to stare blankly at him.

"So if this is true that means that Orochimaru is to blame for all of this and he is responsible for the death of hundreds of Kohana's shinobi" Kakashi stated after a few moments of soaking in the information.

"Correct" Naruto said simply

"That's a lot to take in" Kakashi mused

"Would you like to meet her?" Naruto asked

"WHAT!" yelled Kakashi?

"Would you like to meet the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto asked again

"I suppose so," Kakashi said after a few seconds of debating

"Well we have to go into a meditative state"

"Naruto I'm a Jounin I think I know how to meditate," retorted Kakashi

"I know I'm just telling you because for another person to enter my mind it's quite a rough ride," Naruto stated closing his eyes mentioning for Kakashi to do the same.

Both Naruto and Kakashi woke up in what looked like a sewer with water flooding the floor, which rose to about six inches. Naruto looked towards Kakashi and noted that he was bruised and he smirked slightly at this.

"I told you it would be rough" Naruto smirked

"Shut up" he replied with a hint of anger in his voice

"Come on she's over here" Naruto said walking down a long corridor to which Kakashi followed. The walked for a short while until they came to a room with a large cage at the other end. "Kyuubi are you there!" Naruto called out

"Welcome back Naruto-kun" came the reply of a soft feminine voice "who's your friend?" she asked knowing full well who the man was but she wanted an introduction it seemed.

"I am Hayate Kakashi Jounin instructor of team seven and you must be the Kyuubi" he replied

"A pleasure" she said walking out of the shadows. Revealing not a large fox but a woman and a beautiful one at that. She wore a white traditional kimono with red edged and a red silk belt tied around her waist. She had silky moon kissed skin, which contrasted to her dark red shoulder length hair and burning red eyes with black slitted pupils. She had soft facial features and wore a small smile on her face. Looking downwards Kakashi noted she had very large assets that fit her frame very well. She also had thin elegant hands and long sharp fingernails. Looking further down he noted that she was barefoot as her feet were just visible under the front of her long flowing kimono. However the most noticeable thing about her was the two red fox ears on the top of her head and the nine red swishing tails behind her.

'Woah' Kakashi thought drooling slightly

"I see you find my form appealing" she smirked

'How could she tell I was drooling underneath my mask?' Kakashi questioned himself not being able to pull his eyes off of the beautiful woman before him.

"Stop it you two!" Naruto yelled, "You know I hate Perverts" he huffed knowing full well what Kyuubi was implying to his Jounin instructor.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" she said sadly looking down to which Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts of Kyuubi featuring in one of his books.

"I'm guessing there's some back story here isn't there?" he asked the two of them

"Yes there is" Kyuubi spoke looking towards Naruto to see if it was alright to tell the story to Kakashi to which Naruto gave a quick nod.

"What happened?" Kakashi questioned further

"It was when Naruto was four years old" spoke Kyuubi "It was at this time he was adopted for a short while. A man around 35 or so came and adopted Naruto; the orphanage couldn't get him out quick enough. On that day Naruto was so happy I felt as if he was finally going to have a good life now since the man said he wasn't from Kohana I thought that he would treat Naruto well. How naive could I be? That man didn't show Naruto one bit of respect he in fact did the exact opposite. He chained Naruto up in the cellar of his house and didn't even feed him. If it wasn't for my chakra Naruto would have died. That man used to come down to the cellar every night and sexually abuse Naruto. After some time of this I couldn't take it anymore and I took control of Naruto and killed that bastard. I then made Naruto go back to the Orphanage it might not have been the best place to go but it was better going there than stay in that house and have Naruto keep getting abused by that monster." She finished with killing intent spilling out of her.

"Naruto …." Kakashi said quietly looking down 'your life was so hard for so long and no one ever knew' he thought quietly to himself

"Naruto is strong however" Kyuubi smiled at her container "being my little brother he would naturally be strong" at this Naruto turned around with tears threatening to fall and an awe struck look on his face.

"Nee-Chan" he said running up to the woman in question running through the bars and hugging her "Thank you Nee-Chan" he said softly crying on her shoulder while she soothed him until his crying stopped.

"Naruto-kun I think its time for you to leave now" she said softly "your friends are waiting for you. In fact there trying to wake both you and Kakashi up" she smiled as realisation dawned on them.

"Come Naruto its time for us to go" Kakashi said to which Naruto gave his sister one final squeeze before walking out of the cage and back into the room opposite.

"Goodbye Nee-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he walked down the corridor

"Goodbye Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san. Keep safe!" she yelled

"We will" both Naruto and Kakashi yelled as they disappeared into the darkness.

"Make me proud Naruto-kun. Make me proud"


End file.
